discord_of_memesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering of Warehouse Waldo
Flight of Warehouse Waldo Raid on Swamp Ass Fleeing from SadBoy's defeat at Swamp Ass's factory with a memory-wiped CrossCapture, Warehouse Waldo fled into the wilderness of the Discord. He knew that if CrossCapture's memory could be restored, SadBoy could be freed from his trial and the truth of Nick's assassination would be revealed. Hoping to find some long lost aid he traveled to the only person he believed could help him in his time of need: StubbyFingers. Arrival at StubbyFingers's Hut Arriving at night Warehouse Waldo found himself suffering from malnutrition and CrossCapture nearly dead from exhaustion. Knocking on StubbyFingers's door, he hoped that he would be warmly welcomed. Immediately afterwards his vision went black and he fell asleep from the long traveling he had just done. Healing and Awakening The Magic of StubbyFingers Waking up a few days later, Warehouse Waldo found himself fully rested and with no need for food or water. Looking around him he discovered that CrossCapture too looked physically healthy. A continued glance around the room would reveal to him that StubbyFingers himself was also present and he was reminded of where he was. Questioning what StubbyFingers had done, all he revealed was that the two of them were safe for the time being. He told Warehouse Waldo that he must depart soon as Swamp Ass's agents were most likely hunting for the two of them in order to silence them for good. Warehouse Waldo told StubbyFingers that the agents would kill StubbyFingers if they found out he helped them thereby convincing StubbyFingers to accompany them. Leaving the Hut of StubbyFingers Taking what they could carry, Warehouse Waldo led the still forgetful CrossCapture and StubbyFingers back into the wilderness. Before they left they decided to find where Jepe was located and for them to seek his aid. Despite being more radical than ever, Jepe commanded the only remaining force that was free of Swamp Ass's influence and Duke Jacob von Briton's control. March to Jepe Directions After preparing for the trip, StubbyFingers showed them on a map where Jepe was. At first Warehouse Waldo was skeptical of where Jepe was supposedly located. StubbyFingers was almost certain that Jepe had been most recently seen near a town that contained people who fought on the side of Nick in the Civil War. StubbyFingers was unsure why he would be there. Putting his faith in him, Warehouse Waldo left the hut and found himself walking to face the past. Remnants of Nick's Loyalists Sneaking his, StubbyFingers's, CrossCapture's way into the town he found out why Jepe was there immediately. Jepe was trying to earn the trust of Nick's former loyalists in order to fight against Swamp Ass and Duke Jacob von Briton. Warehouse Waldo knew that most wouldn't join him but understood that Jepe needed as many men as he could gather to face the two. Warehouse Waldo had his, StubbyFingers's, CrossCapture's faces covered but recognized old friends such as Vape Lord, Bernie Trump, Mega Dong, and Cameron. He slowly made his way to the Jepe's headquarters to present CrossCapture. Audience with Jepe Waiting in line with a lot of the other nearby rural peasants to hear Jepe give out justice, he found himself being the last in line. When called forth by the steward he saw what was once Jepe, but older and more scarred. He knew that Jepe had not had it easy after being hunted by Mr. TimTam but it seemed as if Jepe had aged ten years. Taking off his hood, Warehouse Waldo found himself being hit with the end of a weapon as soon as his face was seen by Jepe's guards. Future of Warehouse Waldo Waking up in a lavish room, Warehouse Waldo turned to find Jepe sitting over his bed. Jepe apologized for his guard knocking him out but explained that the guards were ordered to attack any possible assailants. Once Jepe saw CrossCapture he began to believe that Warehouse Waldo meant no harm and was not in the employ of Swamp Ass or Duke Jacob von Briton. Warehouse Waldo asked to leave to see CrossCapture and StubbyFingers, but Jepe told him that first Warehouse Waldo must solidify Jepe's trust in him: In the arena.